


A Bloody Embrace

by Ember



Series: Bloody [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Inspired by drawing, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The only sound was the wheezing of his breath. Even though it seemed like everything had stopped, like time was standing still, Stiles couldn’t help but breath. Even if Derek wasn’t.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Neveheera](http://n3vh33r4.tumblr.com/) and her amazing new picture set that I was in the livestream for!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find the picture here](http://n3vh33r4.tumblr.com/post/34951466149/i-thought-you-i-thought-you-were-im-fine)

Stiles stopped, his breathe coming out in painful bursts, the air feeling like shards of glass against his lungs. He had run, and run, and no matter how many sprints he’d had to do for Lacrosse, he hadn’t been able to run fast enough. Derek was lying on the ground, covered in blood- it was dark and rich, and dredged the air with the scent of copper- and his eyes were closed.

Stiles wanted to speak, wanted to call out Derek’s name, but the dark claws of grief reached up and gripped his throat tight. He couldn’t breath. The adrenaline seemed to leave him, washed from his veins and seeped into the earth, and his legs were shaking. The only sound was the wheezing of his breathe. Even though it seemed like everything had stopped, like time was standing still, Stiles couldn’t help but breath. Even if Derek wasn’t.

“No...” Somehow the word, mangled with despair, crawled out of his mouth and hung in the air. His stomach felt numb, cold, the ice seeping into the rest of his being. The man looked so fragile, no fangs to bite with, no claws to scratch. Human, too human. Too human to heal, too human to live through this. Derek couldn’t be dead, his Sourwolf couldn’t be-

Derek opened his eyes and glanced at Stiles’ moodily. He sat up slowly, stretching his back as if he had only just been taking a nap. “Stiles,” he said, voice overly rough but not pained, “stop staring at me.”

Stiles knees collapsed as relief rushed into him. He landed on the forest floor, and before he could even think about what he was doing he was reaching out and hugging Derek tight.

“I thought you... I thought you were!” Stiles voice sounded too high pitched.

Derek froze, his arms hovering uselessly for a second or so, before he returned the embrace and closed his eyes, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. The tension seemed to melt away from each line of muscle, slowly, as he leaned into the boy beneath him. “I’m fine Stiles...”

Stiles couldn’t even laugh in relief. He was too delirious with the knowledge that Derek was alive, that Derek was okay, and that it was only blood and nothing more. He didn’t even mind getting smudges of the stuff on his clothes, because it wasn’t proof of Derek’s death, but rather that the man was alive, and here, and hugging him back.

Stiles had read once that life and death situations were supposed to give you feelings to ‘procreate.’ That was the whole theory behind the baby boomers, right? Nothing to get you going like the knowledge you could have died. So maybe that’s why he did it. Surely, it wasn’t like it was the sensible thing to do, or that he had done it before, or that Derek even knew that Stiles felt this way- hell, did Stiles even know he felt this way? Did he know how much he cared for Derek, until he almost lost him?

Stiles was kissing him now though, a movement that suited him perfectly in that it held no grace. Really, it was more like he was smashing his lips against Derek’s, rather than anything romantic or sweet. It was rushed, and forced, and he pulled back as Derek stilled once again.

Stiles looked to the ground in embarrassment, his tongue tied with how to explain himself.

He was about to let go of the man, to mutter some pathetic excuse, when he looked up into Derek’s smile. It was gentle, a little bemused, and the most real expression Stiles had seen him show. It sent golden tendrils of nervous excitement through him.

Derek chuckled, and it seemed to Stiles to be the warmest sound in the entire universe. 

“Ow,” Derek teased lightly, his voice soft.

Stiles had no choice but to smile back.

The next kiss was slow and sweet, and with Derek on board it had a lot more finesse. Stiles hugged the man’s neck and pulled him close, feeling the warmth of Derek’s lips and the strength of his arms. Derek was warm and bloody and very much alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account [here](http://ember-to-ash.tumblr.com/) solely for that. This won't be used for anything but my fanfictions if you're worried about spam! ^^ I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally.


End file.
